


A Sensation of Warmth

by CaptMickey



Series: King's Quest Fix-It Fics [1]
Category: King's Quest (Video Games)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMickey/pseuds/CaptMickey
Summary: She had been trying to desperately to feel anything but the familiar bitter chill for... well, she lost track of time now, but suffice to say, she has been at it for quite some time.(Fix-It Fic to the shenanigans that happens in Chapter 4)
Relationships: Vee and Neese
Series: King's Quest Fix-It Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804132
Kudos: 5





	A Sensation of Warmth

The spring breeze drifted through the leaves as the sun shined to wherever its light could reach, giving the gentle warmth to those who stepped outside on the somewhat cloud-less day. For the inhabitants of Daventry, this was long awaited after a rather blistering and almost unforgivable winter as it meant being able to sit outside without the fear of catching a cold.

For one inhabitant, however, she could hardly feel the warmth. 

The former queen of the Ice Palace sat on the waist high brick wall at the outskirts of the town and stared at the very few clouds drifting by, trying to grab all, if any, warmth from the sun. She had been trying to desperately to feel anything but the familiar bitter chill for... well, she lost track of time now, but suffice to say, she has been at it for quite some time and only just a few weeks ago was she able to feel something when she stood out at the castle’s courtyard one sunny morning. It wasn’t a lot, but she could feel something new. It was truthfully disappointing that she could just barely feel it.

She leaned her head back as the cloud that briefly covered the sun move away and took a deep breath, trying to grab the sun’s warmth and keeping her focus on literally anything but her own thoughts that seemed to be yearning for the secluded Ice Palace after being bombarded with questions by the guards and doctors back at Castle Daventry. She didn’t truly mean to snap and run off, but she was feeling overwhelmed and that was something her last home granted her: privacy and silence.

Icebella-- no, Vee guessed she did miss something there.

A frowned form as she felt a form blocking out the sun. The sound of someone clearing their voice, however, quickly snapped the former queen back into focus as brown eyes shot open in shock and looked for the individual who dared interrupt her thoughts when she saw the Queen of Daventry stand before her.

No. Wait. She knew who the queen was.

She was the one who saved her not once, but thrice. The one who saved her from a solitude life in the wandering tower, the one who saved her from a fatal fate against the Sphinx, and the one who somehow was able to break the curse that she was stuck with for so long.

A brief sense of warmth washed over her.

“Hi,” Neese waved, “Mind if I take a seat with you?”

“No, not at all.” Vee shook her head and scooted just slightly to let Neese in on the sunbath, watching her from a glance as the older queen looked around to make sure of something before she stretched her legs out unlady-like and slouched, letting out a sigh of relief resulting in a small chuckle from Vee as she recalled that pose distinctly after Hagatha’s ‘dance lessons’ the two had endured.

“Took me forever to lose the guards.” Neese giggled. “I kept insisting I was fine to wander into town on my own but sheesh, they’re relentless.”

“Tell me about it.” Vee scoffed.

She saw Neese look her way, that carefree smile shifting to a warm concern. “I’m sorry about what happened this morning. If I had known that they were bothering you, I would have called them off immediately.”

Vee looked at her, wanting to agree that the knights were nuisances, but instead the former queen just shook her head. “No... I-- well, yes, they were bothersome, but I shouldn’t have run away. I didn’t mean to worry you like that.”

“I know.” She stretched her arms a bit. “That’s why I said I’d go look for you instead of them... to the guards’ disagreement.”

“Did Graham agree with them?”

“Oh no, quite the opposite. In fact, he was the one that insisted to let me go find you. He just reluctantly agreed to let me be guarded... but he was also the one who told me how to ditch them while they were out of the room.”

“All that power and he couldn’t give the degree to back off?”

“Kind of hard to take a decree of someone who reeks of either pancakes or lavender seriously, I suppose.”

"Tell me about it, I still sometimes get whiff of the lavender from even then."

The two queens started giggling and another bout of warmth coursed through Vee.

She looked down at their hands, noting the significant difference. Neese’s hands was showing its age, slightly wrinkled and tanned from years of adventuring outside the castle walls, warmth and love in every touch every time Neese places her hands softly on someone. Vee’s hands, however, were smooth like porcelain, an almost ghastly white from the years stuck in her frozen curse and had a perpetual chill to the touch. She wasn’t sure if she felt jealous or not, but she did know one thing: Vee was ashamed.

Leave it to Neese, however, for being astute as Vee felt that warm hand of hers inching closer.

“Vee?” Her voice called out, “Vee, what’s wrong?

All those wasted years, all that time alone in that castle with no one but that manipulative sphinx... she could have been right here by Neese’s side, growing old together and sharing so many memories. Instead, she played right into a horrible scheme that nearly cost Neese and her family their lives.

“I hurt you...” Vee spoke barely above a whisper. “I ignored your plights for help back with Alexander, I trapped you and your family and I almost...” She closed her eyes as that cold sensation embraced her once again. “I should have known-- I did know it was you, and I still tried to hurt you in every way possible...” She lowered her head and covered her face, feeling more and more ashamed. “And you still saved me.”

“Well...” Neese stayed silent for a moment as Vee felt herself digging deeper and deeper into a hole of relentless self-loathing when the queen of Daventry spoke up. “Of course I would.”

“Why?” Vee looked at her, pain read clearly all over her face. “Why would you?”

“Because I know you would do the same for me.” She answered bluntly, but warmth laced in her tone. “Because I know you were-- are, smarter then whatever lie or curse or any magical powers in the entirety of Western and Eastern Kolyma and Daventry combine.” The former ice queen looked away, but Neese pulled Vee’s face to look at her, that familiar look of sincerity from all those years ago were just as prominent on her features even now. “I can only imagine that between being cursed and stuck with someone like that sphinx, it must have been an absolute nightmare to be in. But I know you. And I know that if you were with someone who loved and cared for you, someone who could have cleared those doubts, you would have been fighting tooth and nail to help me. And being here, I know I’m right in that thought because you fought back in the end. So in a nutshell, of course I would save you, you matter to me.”

Vee felt like she was standing right by the fire pit as Neese’s warm arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a hug... something she did not even realize she hadn’t felt in years and wrapped her own arms around her as well, and savoring every bit of warmth she could.


End file.
